Clarion's Past
by MilarionInfinity
Summary: This story is about How clarion and Milori met . also there will be a little part about clarion's parents
1. Chapter One: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**_ Heya! Here is my first Milarion Fanfic! I fell in love with this couple! Huehue. It's not perfect though. Hope you enjoy reading it! And by the way, chapters one and two is about Clarion's parents. So these chapter will be short. Too short. Very short. LOL :p i dont know. xD . **and oh, while you read this chapter, listen to the music "sad beautiful tragic" by taylor swift. continue to listen to this song while reading until chapter two. :p **  
_

* * *

**Characters that you don't know: ( lol )**

**Lord Ibarra – **Clarion's father

**Queen Lia – **_Clarion's mother_

**Princess Victorina - **_ Queen Lia's sister_

**Miramolin – **_Lord Ibarra's right hand_

**Tora – **_Queen Lia's Personal Guard_

**Viola (uhm, ik you know her) – **_Clarion's personal Guard_

**Lord Guevarra – **_Likes Queen Lia._

**Damasso – **_Lord Guevarra's right hand_

_ … _**Enjoy! **

* * *

_Sleepyh_ead, are you awake? Queen Lia chuckled.

Would you stop calling me that?

Er., I guess… NOT? Lia gave a devilish smile.

Lord Ibarra pulled Queen Lia closer to him. Still wouldn't stop?

"Nope" Lia said sticking her tongue out.

Ibarra tickled Lia. He pressed his lips to hers. Sooo? Ibarra smiled.

Fine, Sleepy… " . Lia cut her words.

Lord Ibarra Raised his eyebrow.

Kidding! Lia shouted.

Ibarra gave a pat on Lia's head.

What am I ? a dog? Lia's face turning red.

You're so cute when your angry. I guess I have to make you angry all day? Ibarra squished her cheeks.

Ouch!, Don't you dare.. PILLOW FIGHT! Lia pulled one pillow and threw it Ibarra.

Oh, so …

"No, stop" Lia started to run around the room .

Ibarra started to run after her.

Im sorrrryyy! Lia laughed.

Ibarra Threw his arms around Lia and he started to kiss her.. "A deeper one."

* * *

Lord Guevarra passed by Ibarra and Lia's room. He could hear the noises and laughter. It made him more jealous. He hates to see Ibarra happy with Lia.

"You're mine Lia, You will always be mine". He whispered

* * *

_Honey, I'll meet you at the tea room! Lia gave Ibarra a hug._

_Okay boss" Ibarra chuckled._

_Lia gave Ibarra some teasing faces and tickled Ibarra. She sprinted towards the door so that Ibarra couldn't have his revenge._

_Ibarra chuckled and shook his head._

* * *

_Queen Lia was heading towards the tea room when Lord Guevarra showed up._

_Your Highness!_

_Hey. What brought you here? Lia smiled."_

_Uhm, nothing. Just doing some stuffs._

_oh, sorry if I disturbed you. _

_No, its fine. Really. Guevarra smiled sweetly._

_So, I'll be going on my way."_

_Okay. Your highness. Take care"_

_You too"_

* * *

_Without Queen Lia knowing Guevarra followed her to the tea room. :)  
_

_I guess I arrived first?_

_Honey, Im sorry. Lia apologized._

_It'sokay. He put his hands to her waist. As long as you came._

_Lia kissed Ibarra…_

_ After a moment Ibarra broke the kiss._

_So, let's get some food. Im hungry . Ibarra chuckled._

_I guess"_

_They walked hand in hand._

* * *

_Outside the tearoom, Guevarra looked at them. Blood begin_s to boil in him.

I'll kill you Ibarra. He said to himself.

* * *

**That's the First Chapter! So yea. I really hoped you enjoyed. Until the next chapter! Please Don't forget to comment. **


	2. Chapter two : A Princess

**_Author's Note: _**** Chapter two is up! :D and btw, sorry if I didn't use speech mark :( I'll make it better this time. :p and guys, I have to extend the parents thingy until chapter three. So I think you have to listen the song until chapter three ,So that there will be a background music. :) thankiess! :***

* * *

**Btw, New character:**

**Shelby -** _Royal Nurse :))_

**Arrianne and Gabbe -** you will know them at the last part. well, they're not important anyways. Lawl. just a short conversation.

* * *

_Guevarra pressed a hand to the breast pocket of his shirt, where he kept a recent photograph. Lia on the summer meadows. Hair Shining. A sweet smile on her face. This was the happiest time that happened to him. He couldn't stand losing her. He balled up his fists at his sides._

_"Damasso! – " he called out._

_The door opened. "Yes, my lord? " he replied. "Is there any problem?"_

_Guevarra pulled something out from his drawers. "Come over here, take a look at this"_

_He was walking towards Guevarra. "What is it my lord?" He asked. He was shocked to see a sharp sword with blood._

_"I have been planning to kill Lord Ibarra. I pressume that this will lead to a deathly war" he said with a sly grin on his face. "This will be fun."_

_ He handed Damasso another sharp sword. "Keep this for your self defense"_

_Damasso gave a smile. "Thank you my lord."  
_

_"Dont mention it" he said calmly. Take a seat, there is something we must discuss"_

* * *

_Honey, are you alright? Ibarra said feeling worried. "Is there something that I can help?" _

_Lia opened the door of the comfort room. she stepped out and ran towards Ibarra. She hugged him tightly and whispered. "I think i'm pregnant. We will be having our first child"  
_

_Ibarra couldn't believe what she just said. He felt unexplained happiness. He pulled her toward him and slowly kissed her. "really? "  
_

_"really" she replied happily._

_"Come on, Let's go to the infirmary" he held her hands tightly. Giving a kiss on her forehead._

_"yea, I think so" she replied. She squished Ibarra's cheeks which made him giggle._

* * *

_After few minutes, The Royal couple arrived at the infirmary. They were asked to go to a room for royalties. They were heading toward the room and suddenly they saw princess Victorina.  
_

_"Hello Queen Lia, Hello Lord Ibarra" she greeted and bowed her head. What brought you here?_

_"I think I'm pregnant" she said calmly." I guess my sister is going to be an aunt"_

_Oh my! Really? She replied jumping up and down. " I cant wait to see him/her"_

_"Guess who's more excited" Ibarra teased.  
_

_"I know right" Vic chuckled. Mind if i come?_

_"Sure! No problem" Lia said . She looked at his husband. Ibarra nodded in approval.  
_

_Together with Princess Vic, The royal couple headed on their way._

* * *

Meanwhile at Guevarra's Chambers. :p

* * *

"What kind of matter should we discuss my Lord?" Damasso asked confused.

"we need to make a plan." he replied while cleaning the stains of his sword. "A deadly one"

"ooh, A deadly plan" he replied with a devilish laugh. "I think I can handle that"

* * *

Shelby pulled out some papers inside her desk. It was the results of The Queen's check-up. "It's positive your highness. I pressume your child will be born in five months ( spring )" She replied with a big smile. "Your pregnant, two months pregnant and I think It's a princess! "

"Two months?!" Ibarra asked shocked. Both Ibarra and Vic looked at Lia dumbfounded.

" I.. I dont know im pregnant" Lia replied quickly. "But last month, Im staring to feel ill but I thought It was just nothing. I'm sorry ... I didnt mean to... "

"Shh, Its okay" Ibarra hugged her tightly. "I'm not angry at you" he chuckled.

"such a cute couple" Vic whispered to shelby. Shelby nodded.

"I heard you" Ibarra laughed. "Nah, Whispering to someone dosen't make any sense. your too loud" Ibarra teased.

They laughed.

"It was a perfect day." Lia thought.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon. Guevarra took a stroll at the pixie dust tree center. He was looking for some secret pathways for his soldiers to hide when the right time comes. He planned for a suprise attack. He grinned. Two fairies passed through him. The fairies was talking about Lord Ibarra and Queen Lia. He was eager to know the news. He followed the fairies that was heading toward springtime square.

"Did you heard the news?" Arrianne said happily.

"News? She sat the mushroom. "what about?" Gabbe looked up at Arrianne.

"The news about Queen Lia and Lord Ibarra" she said. "The couple would be having their very first child"

"Wow, really. I cant wait for the princess to be born!" Gabbe shouted with glee.

The Two fairies were hugging each other. They were screaming.

* * *

Knowing the news. Guevarra was now very eager to kill Ibarra. "Hmm, very well" he thought. "I guess I have to move the planned date to spring. he smiled.

* * *

_**So that was the second chapter! yay! lol . anyways I hope you like it! Please leave some comments and suggestions. :)* LOL Gabbe and Arrianne . :p **_


	3. Chapter Three: Royal Birth

**Authors Note: **

**For I luv Milarion : you were asking where clarion is? -she's in the tummy of Queen Lia. LOOOL :p**

**and I think this chapter will be a short one. I dont know . errmmm . :)) enjoy! listen to the song that I recommend you. Till chapter four? . Lmao! well its up to you. huehue.  
**

* * *

Five Months Later: (spring) :)

* * *

_She felt someone caressed her cheek. She loved the feeling. It was soft and comforting. She open her eyes and see Ibarra on sight. She couldn't help but smile at his handsome lover. Lia stretched her arm around him. Lia laughed, Lifting her head to kiss his lips. " Did you sleep well?" She said, nuzzling his neck.__  
_

_"yes, that's because your close to me" he returned the kiss. She held her to a tight embrace  
_

_ "Our princess will be born today and i'm excited to see her." she whispered . "are you?"  
_

_"of course! who wouldn't?" he said. He held her hands . I heard that Shelby is already preparing the things she needed for the royal birth"  
_

_"already?" Lia asked dumbfounded. "It's too early" ._

_"We never know" Ibarra winked . " I need to talk to Meramolin. I'll be back" he kissed her and walked out of the door._

_ Lia was alone in the room. She couldnt explain how happy she is right now. She opened the drawers beside her bed. She pulled out a very special box. There, It contains the necklace that Ibarra gave her. She held it and decided to put it inside her pocket. _

* * *

_Meramolin was passing by Lord Guevarra's quarters when he heard Guevarra shouted Damasso's name. At first it didnt caught his attention. When all of a sudden he heard Guevarra mention Ibarra's name. _

_ and by that time, It caught his attention. He decided to listen and lean his ear to the door.  
_

_"Damasso! Is the plan ready?" he said calmly. "How many war fairies have you summoned?"_

_"Yes my lord" he chuckled. "I summoned thousands of them. I guess the war is set tonight"_

_"Very well. Good work!" Guevarra gave a devilish smile. _

_**"The time has come"**  
_

* * *

_Meramolin was shocked about the plan. He began to feel nervous. He hurriedly went on his way to the Royal Couple's chambers. He caught up with Tora.  
_

_"Tora, Is Lord Ibarra in"? he asked shaking. I need to speak with him._

_"He just left. He was searching for you too. I heard he had gone to the summer meadows"_

_"Thank you Tora" he said. " I need to go now."_

* * *

_Meramolin arrived at the summer meadows. He began searching for Lord Ibarra. Meramolin glanced arround the butterfly cove. There he saw Lord Ibarra talking with the minister of summer. He is approached the minister and Lord Ibarra. _

_"Meramolin, I was looking for you." he said. "well , I'll talk to you later"  
_

_"My lord. I need to speak you." he stated. "It's important. Very important"_

_"What about?" he asked confused. "Do we really need to talk now?"_

_"Sorry, But yes"_

_The minister of summer excused and went on her way._

* * *

_"It's a bad news my Lord" he added. " It's about a deathly war."  
_

_"A deathly war? Who do you think would dare to do that?" he asked slightly annoyed._

_"Guevarra." _

_"How sure are you?" he said. He kicked the pebbles that were scattered on the soil._

_"I heard Damasso and Guevarra talking about it." Meramolin said in a calm tone. " The war is set tonight"_

_"Tonight?!" Ibarra remembered that Guevarra love Lia so much. He balled up his fists. "I will never let you ruin my family" he thought.  
_

**_"Gather some of our war fairy soldiers and prepare them for battle"_**

* * *

_It was early in the afternoon when Lia felt pain in her stomach. She began to panic.  
_

_"Tora!" she called out with pain in her voice. "come over!"_

_Tora hurriedly went inside and saw blood scattered on the bed sheets. Lia  
moaned in pain. Healing talent fairies bursted out in the front door and quickly went to the infirmary.  
_

* * *

_Lia was lying on the bed. She couldnt withstand the pain. She found herself crying.  
_

_" I can do this" she said to herself. She held the necklace it will make her feel safe._

* * *

_Lord Ibarra! a fairy called out. " The queen was sent to the infirmary"  
_

_ Queen?!" he any second thought, He hurriedly went to the infirmary._

* * *

_As soon as Ibarra arrived, it already started. He could hear Lia shouting. Pain was mixed in her voice. He hoped everything will be alright.  
_

* * *

_There was a knock on the door. "come in" Guevarra called out. Damasso was walking toward Guevarra and bowed his head.  
_

_"The Labor had started" (LMAOO! )_

_"It's time . Gather all the black (means bad lol. i cant think of any :3 ) war fairies. And tell them to stand on their post and get ready" _

**_Guevarra could sense the victory._**

* * *

**I know this is kinda annoying. I decided to continue the story ( about clarion's parents) until chapter four! I promise, until chapter four! hahahah! :p so anyway . I'll update it faster though! :3 Leave comments! thnx! :***


	4. Chapter Four : Deathly War

**Authors note:**

**So chapter four is up! : as i promised, This will be the last chapter about clarion's parents. and uhm, the next chapters will surely be about clarion x Milori. so yea. enjoy! :)) **

* * *

It was sunset. Ibarra was standing, looking out of the window. Many thoughts were running in his mind. The war. His Family. Lia. A tear rolled down his cheek. " I can do this, I'll kill him until my last breath" he told himself. He balled up his fists and punched the wall.

"Honey, are you alright?" Lia woke up. "Is something troubling you?" she got up and ran towards Ibarra. She circled her arms around him. Ibarra closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine living without her.

"No, everything is fine." he faked a smile. " Don't worry too much". He kissed her passionately. He held her hand and look deeply in her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you" he whispered.

"and I love you more than anything" she smiled.

The couple walked towards the bed. Lia sat up beside their beautiful daughter.

"Ibarra" she called out. She held her ( daughter) in her arms.

"yes?" he smiled. " What is it?"

"I think Clarion is a good name" she said smiling. "What do you think?"

"Clarion. What a beautiful name" he smiled as he reached out for Clarion. He held her in his arms. "Can I have her for a while?" he chuckled.

"yes, of course! " she chuckled too. Ibarra looked down at his beautiful daughter. Her eyes were shining. Her golden wings sparkled.

* * *

-_**"Live" he whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.-**_

* * *

_After a minute, The moon replaced the sun. The moon was different. It covered up with a redish color. This meant something... Something _**Deathly._  
_**

* * *

_ Ibarra shivered. It was the time when they need to go to the Pixie dust tree center to announce Princess Clarion. Lia wore a beautiful golden dress. It fit perfectly. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. Ibarra looked at her smiling._

_"Are you ready?" Lia asked her handsome lover._

_"Yes... I am always ready" he chuckled. " You are so beautiful"_

_Lia slightly puched him. She laughed. "thank you. and you are so handsome" she added._

_Lia took clarion in her arms. The couple headed to the pixie dust tree center._

* * *

_"Is eveything ready?" Guevarra asked as he put a dagger in his pocket.  
_

_"Yes my lord. Everything is perfect" Damasso laughed. He handed Guevarra a Bow and arrow. "I poured something poisonous in each of the arrows" . _

_Guevarra laughed devilishly.  
_

* * *

**_ -"Come on. Let the fun begin"-_**

* * *

_The couple arrived at the pixie dust tree center with Princess Victorina and Meramolin. Fairies were gathered. They giggled as they looked at clarion. She was charming._

_"Fairies of Pixie Hollow. Tonight I'll be announcing another member of The Royal Blood Family." Lord Ibarra spoke. "Princess Clarion" he raised Clarion. Fairies began cheering._

* * *

_"Ibarra!" a voice called out. It was Guevarra. He pulled out a golden arrow and a golden bow. He swiftly nocked. He pointed it at Ibarra. It swept across the crowd. Meramolin ran towards Ibarra. He was carrying a golden shield. Guevarra missed a shot.  
_

* * *

_A large explosion happened. Fairies began to scream and ran for their lives. Guevarra laughed.  
_

_"Let's get it over. Shall we? " Ibarra shouted. _

_He turned to lia " Eveything will be fine. Don't worry. I will do everything that I can"_

* * *

_Black war fairies began approaching. Thousands of them._

_ Ibarra, Meramolin and the pure war fairies faced the crowd of black war fairies (BWF) . The BWF aimed their arrows. The pure ones, steady their selves against the counter.  
_

* * *

**_ -The war began.-_**

* * *

_Lia was carrying Clarion. She ran towards Princess Vic as tears rolled down her face.  
_

_"Princess Vic" she called out. Her voice was trembling._

_"Queen Lia" Vic approached her. " Come on. Let's go to safer place" She pulled Lia.  
_

_"No." Lia stopped her. " I can't leave Ibarra behind! " she began to cry. Lia gave Princess Vic , Clarion.  
_

_"Take her to to a safer place" she said. _

**_"Hide"_**

* * *

_"Lia stop!" Vic called after her but she was already rushing toward the pixie dust tree center. Lia could see Blood anywhere. She began searching for Ibarra. Her heart was pounding in her chest. There were too many black war fairies. Ibarra's clan was out numbered. Ibarra noticed Lia on the side. He hurriedly approached her. " Go inside" he pleaded. __  
_

_"No, I'll die with you" she said. Clarion is in the arms of a pure blooded fairy._

_"Get inside now!. " he shouted. "Lia listen , your too precious. I cant resist seeing you harmed"_

_An arrow was heading toward Ibarra. She covered him and Lia received the arrow. She felt pain. She began to spit some blood. _

* * *

_"Ibarra!" he looked back . It was too late. Guevarra pushed the dagger in his body.  
_

_Mermaolin was too weak. Without any second thought he pulled the bow and arrow that lied on the floor. He took it. With his last strength, he aimed it at Guevarra and he was hit in his chest. The poison scattered in his body. Guevarra couldnt breath ._

* * *

_Ibarra crawled toward Lia. The dagger was too deep. _

_In a second ,Everything went black.  
_

_Hand in hand , the couple lied on the floor._

* * *

**_:'( so that's the end of the chapter! bye! :*_**


End file.
